1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery chargers and, more particularly, to a cell phone charger having retractable contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A cell phone battery charger often includes spring contacts external to its housing, such as the charger disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,808. To charge a battery, the charger can be first connected to a power source, and then the battery is placed on the charger. The external contacts may be short-circuited when small conductive objects falling on them, which thus may damage the charger or the battery.